User blog:Ninjinian/Fanon Halloween Special 2010?
Hello, Ninjinian here: I haven't been contributing much. But that's nobody's problem. So anyway, who remembers Fan Universe Characters Halloween Special!? I do. Screwball86 made the Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2010! yesterday, and he's said on the article that he is going to start writing this soon. First of all, Screwball if you're reading, I would like to help you write this year's special (I think I have a right to per last year's) - but you can't start alone. We need the help of the Fanon users and help us with ideas! Last year's story was a big hit, I'd say. A lot of people contributed to the story, and everybody sounded quite hyped for it. So, here are the plot's from last year's special: #Trick or treating. #Ghost-hunting #Weegee Mabel #Weegee plot-twists #Zombies #Some characters turn into zombies. #Characters turn into good ghosts/zombies. #Ghost showdown #Afterparty. -------------------------- So those were the ideas that we added in last year's story. Now we need some fresh, new ideas and plot-twists. All of you need to comment ideas which I can add to the list. Hopefully we get a lot of feedback and can carry on with the story. We'd have to finish it in about 3 weeks, so during this week you all need to give us ideas, because we need to start immediately. These are some things I've been thinking about: #Characters all fly to Club Penguin and explore the island. #Visit the Halloween maze in Club Penguin ... and get lost. #All the clothes in the Gift Shop turn to life! #Go up to the Ski Hill and fall down into the Wilderness. #Have to camp out in a cave. #DJ Crow performs his latest single at the Town. -------------------------- That's all I have for now. But we need more! Last year's story had nine chapters - this year I want atleast 12 chapters with lots of juicy and original stories! Here are the things we need to discuss: * which characters will be in the story. * ideas for the story. * pictures and music (if needed) * planning sub-page * what costumes the characters will be wearing. Please give us ideas quickly so that we can start as soon as possible! I'll be doing some pictures and music, and helping you all with ideas, costumes and much more. In the meanwhile, I'll be setting up the planning page so that everything is organized. I've realized that there are some new users with new characters, so we need to do that too. Please remember that at the end of the week no more character submissions or ideas will be allowed, we will start writing the story, so start commenting! We also need to think about the Christmas special. But we can sort that out in November. Get commenting! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) To see the character list and what costume they will be wearing go here. Category:Blog posts Category:Halloween Category:Important posts